


I'm in love with you

by Muke_Niam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a Tumblr post. The first time it happens Stile doesn't think much of it, but Derek keeps being nice to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is fanfiction-4-you

The pack brings young Derek to Deaton. "I'm not sure how Kate could have possibly done this," Deaton says, looking stumped. "Thank you, Deaton. Truly, it helps a lot," Stiles says. "Where is he even going to stay," Lydia asks. "Stiles dad said he can stay with them." Scott says.

"You know I'm in the room, if you want to not talk about me." Derek says. "Better conversationalist than before," Stiles mumbles. "So," Derek starts, "which of you do I end up with." Stiles starts to laugh. "What?" He asks, not realizing his mistake. "Surprisingly you're not with any one right now." Stiles explains.

"Well, how am I getting back, my life right now seems terrible?" Derek asks. They all shrug. Derek gets into Stiles' jeep. "Stiles if anything happens, tell us." Scott tells him. He nods. Derek looks around. "You're jeep is so cool Stiles!" Derek says, excitedly. Stiles nods.

"So, why don't I end up with any one," Derek asks. "Well, you were dating a girl named Jennifer, she ended up being a psycho, though." Stiles explains. "So, why not now?"

"I don't know, you don't go on dates. I've never asked." Sties replies. Derek nods. "Oh, hey! Wear some of my clothes. You're older self kind of beefed up." Stiles explains. Derek puts on some of Stiles pajamas. They're comfortable, and smell nice, like him.

The next day Lydia raises her eyebrows at Derek. "Why are you wearing Stiles clothes?" She asks him. "Stiles let me borrow his clothes because the ones old-me wear don't fit so well. And old-me clothes smell gross, and Stiles clothes smell like sunshine, and kind of like a gym bag but I like them. Isn't he generous!" Derek says.

Lydia raises her eyebrows at him. "I am going to enjoy this." She says. "Stiles we have to fix this," Scott says. "Oh, really Scotty, I was going to suggest we all just go out for ice cream and forget about old Derek." Stiles replies, sarcastically. "Haha, you're so witty and sarcastic, Stiles." Derek tells him.

They all give Derek a strange look. Stiles thanks him. "So what are we going to do," Stiles asks. They all look at Lydia. "What do you want me to do?" She asks. "I don't know, but Derek you should stick with me, because you can’t remember who tried to kill old-you so it’s safer to stay near me." Stiles says. Derek nods.

"Look, I'm not a great cook, and my dad isn't home, so I bought hotpockets. Also you're life is full of bad things and you don't need that terrible healthy food that taste like old socks to be one of them." Stiles tells him. He eats the hotpockets because they're the kind he really likes. "Okay, we're going to meet your Uncle Peter, but he's an evil psycho so don't trust him, okay." Stiles says. Derek nods his head.

"Why do we need Peter, again?" Scott asks. "Because usually we'd go to Derek," Stiles says. "But Derek is not now Derek," Lydia says. When they walk in Peter hugs Derek. "You were not joking when you said he was not now-him." Peter says.

"Stiles says you’re my uncle Peter even though you look different, but you’re an evil psycho and I shouldn't trust you, so stop touching me." Derek says. Peter replies with, "Do you trust every thing Stiles says?" Derek just nods. "Why," Peter asks him. "Because Stiles is nice to me, and I go everywhere with him. "

   "Why do you go everywhere with him?" Peter asks. "I go everywhere with Stiles because he says I can’t remember who tried to kill old-me so it’s safer to stay near him," Derek tells him. "And how is he nice to you?"

   "Well, Stiles isn’t a very good cook, but he bought a ton of those hotpockets I like because he says my life has enough bad things in it already and eating healthy food that tastes like old socks shouldn’t be one of them," Derek tells them. "And you're also wearing his clothes," Kira asks.

   "Yeah, the clothes that old-me wears don't fit so, Stiles let me borrow his, and his smell nice. Isn't he so generous?" Derek says. Derek continues, "And Stiles has the access codes to the Sheriff’s station, he is so badass." Derek tells them. "Also, he has a really cool Jeep, and is witty, and sarcastic, and funny." Derek tells them.

   Stiles and Peter start to look at Derek's head for lumps. "What are you doing?" Derek asks. "We're checking you're head for lumps, you were just nice to Stiles," Peter explains. Derek pulls away. "Why would you check my head for lumps, I can be nice to my friend Stiles if I want to." Derek tells them.

   "Did you just call me you're friend?" Stiles asks. Derek nods. "So, obviously Derek has a little crush on you." Lydia says. Derek nods, sheepishly. Stiles is shocked. "Okay, well I know how to get this Derek to be regular Derek," Peter tells them. They listen to Peter, which is a risk, and it works, surprisingly.

   A few days later, when regular Derek is back, Stiles goes to tease him. "So young-you had a little crush on me." Stiles teases. Derek rolls his eyes. "Did he really?" He asks. Sties nods. "He told me." Derek rolls his eyes.

   "So do you have a crush on me," he asks, hopefully. He hopes Derek won't get mad. "Didn't I already tell you?" He says. "No, you, the you of right now," Stiles replies. "I don't have a crush on you," Derek starts, Stiles face falls. "It's more than that, I'm in love with you." He finishes. Stiles grabs his face and kisses him. The kiss starts out awkward, teeth and too much tongue, then they get passionate and it's great, the perfect kiss, then they smile in to the kiss. They lean their foreheads together. 

   "So, do you really think I'm funny?" Stiles asks. Derek nods. "And you really think my clothes smell nice," he asks. Derek nods and says, "And you." "And you really think I'm super hot, and have a nice body, and have rad research skills?" Stiles asks. Derek nods and says, "What kind of stuff did I say." 

   "You didn't say the last one, but now I know it's true." Stiles says and sticks his tongue out at him. "You're an idiot." Derek replies. "But you're in love with me," Stiles tells him. "Yeah, I'm in love with you." Derek says, giving Stiles lips a peck.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr post is by howlnatural. http://fanfiction-4-you.tumblr.com/ This is my Tumblr.


End file.
